


Misconceptions

by Ki_writes



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 10 day ship challenge, Aaron is the real MVP though, Alexander really likes himself, Alexander thinks he's great, M/M, bar stories, fluff at the end, modernau, real friends right there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_writes/pseuds/Ki_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes people like to blur the reality of what happened in the past. Alexander Hamilton is guilty of doing exactly this on a daily basis. That is, until his boyfriend Aaron proves him wrong in front of their entire group of friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misconceptions

**Author's Note:**

> I like this one WAY better than yesterday. It is such a step up, honestly. I found a groove with this one. I also did not proofread it as well as I should have, so if there are mistakes please forgive me. Enjoy! And for the record! It is 9:02pm on Saturday when I am posting this. The dating on stories here goes by a different timezone. 
> 
> Day 3: Alexander/Aaron

_”Can I buy you a drink?”_

“I remember it like it was yesterday. He came barging into the tavern, obviously on the search for someone. If he had been equipped with guns, they would have been ablazing. Anyhow, he had about three books in his arms and a few more poking out from his bag that was slung over his right shoulder. He-” 

“You remember the shoulder he had it on, Burr?” Hercules let out a bellowing laugh and Aaron shot him the evil eye.

“Yes, I remember the shoulder, now shut up or I won’t continue.” 

“Yeah, shut up, Mulligan.” Alexander chimed in, looping his arm through Aaron’s as they sat at the bar, drinks continuously flooding their way. “My man has a knack for remembering things. Continue,” 

All eyes fixed back on Aaron as he rolled his own playfully, before continuing his tale. 

_”That would be nice,” Alexander nodded enthusiastically, taking a seat at the half empty bar next to Burr. He signaled for another round as Alexander continued talking. “You’re Aaron Burr, aren’t you? I’ve seen your social media and stuff and you don’t seem to post much, do you? That’s okay, it’s not for everyone. But I did see that you attend Princeton! I wanted to go there as well, but the bastards kicked me out--said I wasn’t ‘qualified’ to be in their program, whatever the hell that means. Well, now I’m at Columbia, but I didn’t want denial to stop me from seeking you out, and I must say that I am glad to have finally found you. Not that I’ve been looking for a long time, I just wasn’t positive that I’d ever truly be able to come across you in a random place. I certainly didn’t expect to find you at a bar, Aaron Burr, sir!”_

_The kid talked like he had no plug. The battery didn’t run out, and he seemed to never need an intake of oxygen. The words simply poured from his gullet at an uncanny pace. Aaron could feel the headache coming on and the man had only been sitting there for about twenty seconds._

_As soon as it became available, Aaron thrust a drink into Hamilton’s hands and held up his own._

_“While we’re talking,” he used the turn ‘we’re’ loosely. “Let me offer you some free advice.” Alexander leaned in with a hand on the bar and Aaron felt the need to lean away slightly: keep the personal bubble intact. “Talk less.”_

_Hamilton’s eyes widened to an impossibly wide state and his mouth hung open. “What?”_

_“Smile more.” Aaron continued. “Don’t let them know your plans, or what you intend to do with what you are given.”_

_“You can’t be serious.” Alexander sat there with a look on his face that resembled a mixture between pure disbelief and grief. It was as though one had just kicked his puppy and-_

“Hold up a minute, kicked my puppy?” Alex’s arm was pulled away from Aaron’s in a split second as he sat up in pure disbelief. 

“Why yes, Hamilton, it was a look just like that.” Aaron humored, tapping a finger against Alex’s nose. 

“I do believe that I was much more dignified than how you are putting it, Burr.” 

“Years of dating and you two still can’t even get along without bickering.” Lafayette teased as he gulped down another shot. 

“Years of dating and you two still can’t even use your first names.” John mumbled from behind the bar. He was busy making a woman at the very end of the table a margarita, but he was still listening intently to every word that came out of his friend’s mouths. John was the main reason that the bar had been established as their main beacon of gathering. John had gotten the job there after they all started to solidify friendships, and his employment only set the destination in stone. 

“You know, Laurens, we don’t need your sass.” Alexander threw him a dirty look, to which John threw a dirty dishrag back at him. It hit Alex square in the face and he groaned. “Damn you, John! This is about Aaron making me sound so out of character in his recollection of our first date.” 

“It technically isn’t a first date if only one party thinks so.” Mulligan began to laugh again, watching Alexander’s face grow more and more red. 

“Well, fine! Let me tell you about our _other_ first date,” he made dramatic air quotes around the word ‘other’ and then leaned across the bar to whisper at John, “It was really our second.” 

_Alexander felt more positive than he had in weeks. His hair was brushed back perfectly, it looked even shinier than usual and not because of grease and a lack of washing. It looked healthy and ready to face the world. The bags under his eyes were less prominent, not because he had gotten sleep, but because… well, he didn’t exactly know why. But he was going with it! His facial hair looked contained and groomed, and his shirt was pressed very nicely: no wrinkles to be seen! It was a light blue button up shirt (with the top button intentionally left open) and his jeans were a nice darker blue._

_All in all, Alexander looked hot._

_It showed in his walk to the restaurant, because all the ladies were looking in his direction, watching as he walked by. Heck, he even caught a few men staring. He wasn’t paying any attention to them, though. Why? Because he was on his way to a date with a man that he had been waiting on for what felt like years. Always the excuses coming from the other, always a reason to not go on a date. Alexander was beginning to think that Aaron didn’t even like him! His worries were resolved when, very reluctantly, Burr agreed to a date at one of the local restaurants._

_After having worked with Burr for about a year, and seeing how short tempered he could be at times, Alexander knew exactly how he was going to play the date card for the night. He knew exactly how he was going to get Burr into his grasp. Arriving at the restaurant, Alexander walked in and asked for the table reservation made under his name. He was escorted to a table where, of course, Aaron wasn’t there yet. Always the one to be late, while Alexander was always on time._

“Always on time?” Lafayette slammed a hand against the bar, causing a few glasses to shake. “Alexander you were almost late for my wedding. And you were a groomsman!”

“Shut it!” 

_Alex spent a few minutes tapping away pointlessly at his phone, trying to pass the time until his date would arrive. He had given him instructions to come in and ask for the reservation and he had made certain that the host knew he was expecting one more. After what felt like hours, a man finally sat down on the other side of the table._

_“Burr!” Alexander all but shouted jubilantly. “I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me! Or, even crazier, you didn’t want to go on the date with me.”_

_Aaron managed a strained chuckle and made himself comfortable. “Of course not, Hamilton. Who could forget you, after all?”_

_“I ask myself that every day!” Alexander waved down a waitress and the two of them ordered their drinks and decided to scan the menu for a little while before placing a food order. Conversation ensued easily and they chatted about politics, work, their friends, happiness, whatever popped into their heads. Alexander even started singing at one point, and gosh, did he have the voice of an angel._

_Aaron nodded his head along with the words that flowed from Hamilton’s lips. They continued in that way until their waitress came back and they ordered their food. Alexander went on after she had left about the importance of a nice smile in the restaurant business, before he began to give Burr examples of good and bad grins. Those got Aaron laughing a little more._

_When their food came out, Aaron ate in relative silence, while Hamilton gave him full reports on almost every piece of food that entered his mouth._

_“This is rather chewy, but it tastes wonderful!”_

_“I think the pasta is a really nice al dente, compliments to the chef!”_

_“I think this needs salt, be a dear and pass it to me, won’t you?”_

_In all actuality, Alexander only stopped speaking to chew and enjoy his food, but that’s exactly how it should be. Alex loved to talk, he loved to make his opinions known, and more importantly, people needed to hear them. They were important._

_With their food almost gone, it was finally Aaron’s turn to speak up._

_“You know, Hamilton, I came on this date expecting to hate you even more than I did before by the end of the night. I expected to have a dreadful time, but from the moment I walked in and saw you in that shirt, I knew that I was… too far gone. I knew that I had underestimated your abilities and your knack for making someone feel special on a night out. I can’t help but question why I ever turned you down in the first place. Hatred? Probably. But that is now masked with something else, something deeper. Hamilton, I think I-”_

“Okay, Alexander, I’m going to stop you right there.” Aaron held a hand up to silence not only Alexander, but their group of rioting friends, who couldn’t seem to catch a breath in between their laughing. “First of all, that is not what we did on our first date, and second of all-” 

“You’re right, Aaron,” Alex deliberately dragged out Aaron’s name, emphasizing to John and the others that they did in fact use them. It was just a rare occasion and typically saved for when something was in dire need of attention. “It was our second date!” 

“What? No! Second of all, you didn’t even wear those clothes on our first date.” 

“What’re you talking about, Burr?” Alexander scoffed. “Don’t you think I would remember what I wore on our first date? I remember everything from that night.” 

“Apparently not, because we went to the movie theaters for our first date, Alexander,” 

“We did not, we!” He stopped, furrowing his brows together in concentration. A resolved look took over. “Ooh! Burr!” He grabbed Aaron’s arm and began to shake it furiously. “We went to the movies on our first date, not to a dinner!” 

Aaron groaned loudly while their friends seemed to laugh impossibly heavier. Alexander shook his head again and scoffed loudly, before making his way to the bathroom door. 

“Oh man, Burr,” Hercules gasped. “You’d better go check on him and make sure he’s okay.” They all continued to roar with laughter as Aaron shook his head fondly and stood from the bar. It took him a second to regain his bearings standing up, but when he did he made a beeline for the men’s restroom. 

“Hamilton?” he called out once the door had shut behind him. “I know you’re in here, Hamilton, come on out.” 

No response came and Aaron took to knocking on the only closed stall door. 

“Alexander, I saw your shoes when I walked in here, I know this is you.” A moment passed and he leaned his forehead against the railing next to the stall. “Open up, babe.” 

A quiet click could be heard and the door slowly opened. Inside, Alexander was standing with his back to Aaron, facing the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Hamilton, what’re you doing?” 

“Nobody wants to hear my side of the story, so why should I sit there and listen to any other side?” 

Burr rolled his eyes and walked into the stall, closing that door behind himself as well. The space was cramped, but he didn’t mind. He slipped his arms around Alexander’s torso and let his head rest against the shorter man’s shoulder. He could feel Alex physically relax into his grip, though he kept up the tough guy act. 

“It’s not that nobody wants to hear your side, it’s just that your side isn’t… well, completely true.” Aaron speculated, planting a gentle kiss against Hamilton’s exposed neck. 

“So I got a few details mixed up!” Alexander huffed. 

“Baby, you mistook an entire date for another,” 

Alex went quiet and leaned his head back onto Burr’s shoulder. “So I can’t remember facts as easily as you can.” His voice became nothing above a mumble. 

“Alexander,” Burr practically purred his name into the shorter man’s ear. “I only remember these things so vividly because they turned out to be some of the greatest nights I’ve ever had.” 

Alexander was quiet for a moment, unraveling his arms from their crossed position. 

“You mean it, Aaron?” The name felt like music coming from Hamilton and Aaron smiled blissfully. 

“I mean every word.” 

Alexander hummed quietly, before turning around to plant a proper kiss upon Aaron’s lips. The scene looked a little awkward. Two men standing in a stall in the men’s bathroom at a bar, kissing passionately. It was that kind of scenario that, oddly enough, made Aaron more attracted to Alexander. He never knew what the day with him would bring. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Alexander mumbled between kisses. “Let’s go home,” 

Aaron nodded his head, sighing into his lover’s mouth. “Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, day 3 is done. Day 4 falls on Father's day, what a treat! See you all tomorrow!


End file.
